So-called easy-to-open covers, such as those in FIGS. 1 to 5, are already known. Typically there are two types of covers: those with a tear strip often called a “Tircell” shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, and those with a single or double dashed or dotted line of weakness shown in FIGS. 4 to 5.